


Breath

by jameee25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25/pseuds/jameee25
Summary: tumblr drabble, breathplay





	

With Dean’s cock so far down his throat, it’s the only thing he can feel. When he moves his hand to the small of Dean’s back, to get a better hold, his brother tries to pull out.

“Sammy, c’mon, “ and Sam can read Dean’s reservations like the back of his hand.  
He dismisses them all though. His brother will never hurt him. It’s the one solid fucking thing Sam knows for sure.

So he pulls Dean even closer to him. Impossibly close, so that his pubes are in Sam’s nose, his cock nudging Sam’s pharynx, and Sam scratches lines down Dean’s lower back and ass cheeks. He can’t breathe, he can’t smell, he can’t see a fucking thing because his eyes are filled with warm, salty tears. But his own dick is harder than it’s ever been, and he feels like he can come from this alone, and he lets out a groan, nearly killing himself with the effort to keep Dean’s pulsing cock where it is. His vision blurs, and all the sounds in the room become muffled. But Dean is close, Sam can tell. He can write the motherfucking book about his brother’s sexual antics. Or all of his antics, for that matter.

So He holds on, counting the seconds, feeling his own orgasm build. And when the first spurt of come hits his throat he hears Dean’s 

“Jesus mother fucking Christ Sam!” loud and clear.

And Sam comes.


End file.
